Inocuidad
by Kairake
Summary: Yaoi, AU. La medicina y la ciencia esconden grandes secretos que amenazan la moral humana y nos llevan a preguntarnos si somos dueños de nuestro destino o solo marionetas de las grandes asociaciones. UKxMéx
1. México tierra de mis amores

Con este capítulo doy inicio a la saga México aunque a su vez este trabajo pertenece a una saga aparte y aunque los relatos se pueden leer independientemente los unos de los otros si el lector quiere saber un poco más se recomiendan leer los tres. El primero de la saga es Inocuidad.

**Capítulo 1: México tierra de mis amores**

_14 de agosto 1908._

_Hacienda Ángeles Estado de México, México._

La noche había tejido su manto de estrellas que iluminaba como brillantes farolas la llanura, el suave cantar de los grillos se veía interrumpido por el aullar de algún perro y las contagiosas risas que salían del salón principal, de la pulquería o la taberna e incluso de las casas de la clase baja y media. A fuera de la hacienda los peones con sus ropas blancas y un buen zarape o gabán para protegerse del frío viento que comenzaba a sentirse en aquella época del año regresaban a sus hogares trayendo con ellos el ganado de las altas pasturas.

Las pequeñas casitas pintadas con cal y sus tejas rojas les daban la calurosa bienvenida junto con los aromas típicos que se desprendía de los braceros. Las mujeres de los jornaleros ya tenían preparando en sus comales calentados por leña de pino la cena de su familia. A las 8 de la noche los aromas de múltiples cocinas se conjugaban en el aire abriendo el apetito de aquellos que volvían después de una ardua jornada de trabajo.

La tenue luz proporcionada por las farolas de aceite y gas que alumbraban las principales calles del pueble le daban a aquellos hombros la apariencia de las ánimas benditas del purgatorio que regresaban a ver a sus familiares.

Una mujer ya entrada en años, con el cabello totalmente cano a excepción de un pequeño mechón de cabello que sobresalía orgullosamente de aquella apretada trenza de su peinado vestía vestido blanco bordado con flores de colores rojo, bermellón, naranja y melón apuraba a los recién llegado a que entraran a la hacienda. El patrón quería que todos estuvieran presentes para darle la despedida a su único hijo que partía al día siguiente rumbo a New York y de ahí a Liverpool.

Los peones terminaron el encargo de esa tarde y se retiraron con sus mujeres a limpiarse un poco, el patrón había dispuesto hacer una enorme fiesta y aunque la entrada a la casa estaba lógicamente restringida a los miembros más distinguidos de la sociedad el alcohol, el atole champurrado y unos buenos tamales no faltarían para todos.

Se habían dispuesto para tal evento sacrificar tres puercos bien cebados, una res con becerro, doce gallinas y catorce guajolotes. Desde muy temprano las criadas y las cocineras estuvieron trabajando en la cocina desplumando sin piedad, cortando, sazonado la carne e hirviendo la leche o cortando la masa para el atole y el champurrado.

Un delicioso aroma a canela, chocolate y especias bañaba toda la hacienda, el aroma era tan intenso que incluso para aquel joven que recién había llegado la noche anterior a bordo de una calesa tirada por cuatro briosos corceles proveniente de la estación del tren lo encontró irresistible. Su madre le había recomendado amorosamente que disfrutara de sus últimas horas en la hacienda y eso pensaba hacer.

Se vistió rápidamente con una camisa de algodón blanca, unos pantalones para montar y unas botas robustas. Bajo a almorzar entrando directamente a la cocina, él sol aun no salía por el horizonte y el reloj del gran salón marcaba las 6:45 de la mañana. Un enorme mastín le saludo moviendo enérgicamente la cola suplicando con la mirada algún pedacito de comida y una que otra caricia.

José María se agacho y sin apartar aquella sonrisa radiante de sus labios le acaricio la cabeza jalándole un poco las orejas. El chico amaba aquel perro que había sido su fiel compañía por muchos años, a su padre no le gustaba que su primogénito tuviera relación alguna con los peones ni con sus hijos pero a José poco o nada le importaba esa prohibición y cuando podía se escapaba con pinto, el mastín, los hijos de los peones y algunos muchachos de las demás familias e incluso de otras haciendas. De todos ellos con quienes mejor se llevaba era con los hijos del caporal dos años mayores que él.

Entro a la cocina sonriéndole a su nana y tomando una hogaza de pan recién hecha que prácticamente se deshacía entre sus dedos con solo apretarla ligeramente. Una de las muchachas, una preciosa jovencita de piel morena y grandes ojos con enormes pestañas que conservaba cierto parecido con José se apresuró a servirle rápidamente un jarrito con atole recién hecho.

—Tenga cuidado señor. Acaba de hervir y está muy caliente ¿Quiere algo más para acompañar? Un tamalito de pollo con mole o uno verde, un pambazo o quizás unas quesadillas de huitlacoche, acaban de traer la harina del molino— La hermosa muchachita hablaba rápidamente y con cierta timidez como siempre sucedía cuando estaba con el hijo del patrón. Sus pequeñas manos, cuarteadas por tanto trabajar en la casa limpiando y ayudando de vez en cuando a su madre en la cocina, estrujaban con nerviosismo la mantilla de su delantal sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

—Gracias Ester. Unas quesadillas de huitlacoche con queso de cabra no estarían mal y si me puedes llevar una jarra con atole al comedor te lo agradecería mucho—La madre de la chica miraba con recelo aquella escena, con un golpe certero del machete bien afilado degolló a la gallina con un sádico placer sabiendo que el muchacho detestaba tal exceso. María había caído en la cama del patrón hacía ya catorce años y no quería su hija corriera la misma suerte.

Ambos chicos se volviendo hacia María, José le miro con una mueca de desaprobación el olor a sangre le daba un poco de nauseas. Jamás había entendido aquella mujer ¿Qué tenía en contra suya? No lo sabía y aunque usualmente no la veía desde que se fue a comenzar sus estudios a la capital y solamente regresaba durante las fiestas a la hacienda siempre se mostraba tan antipática, lo único bueno es que ya no la vería en al menos cinco años lo que durarían sus estudios en Inglaterra.

Con un pequeño ademán salió de la cocina remojando la hogaza de pan en el atole calientito, los deliciosos y reconfortantes olores revitalizaban todo su ser. Aspiro profundamente el vaporcito sentado en la mesa de madera del comedor con Pinto descansando a sus pies, Ester llego al poco rato con una jarra de caliente y espeso atole de chocolate y una canasta con pan dulce de entre sus ropas saco un pedacito de pan que le dio al perro.

Ester preparo la masa batiendo la harina de maíz hasta formar una suave pasta con la que hizo pequeños óvalos aplanados para las tortillas, las tortillas se inflaron en el comal y una vez que estuvieron cocinas las relleno con los hongos negros y flor de calabaza guisada. Sirvió las quesadillas en un plato de barro junto con una salsa roja hecha en el petate para acompañarlas.

Cuando José María termino de comer subió a su cuarto a empacar algunos recuerdos y fotografías para su viaje. De la maleta de cuero negro que descansaba a los pies de la cama saco un pequeño amarrado de cartas en las que venían unas de recomendación y entre ellas incluso una de parte del presidente Porfirio Díaz. Su abuelo había servido en el escuadrón comandado por el general Díaz durante la invasión francesa, e incluso según contaba había estado en el cerro de las campas durante el fusilamiento del invasor Maximiliano.

Guardo todas las cartas con mucho cuidado para que no se lastimaran, una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios al leer el nombre del remitente escrito en elegantes letras góticas sobre el amarillento papel. Aquel hombre se había vuelto su padrino y gracias a él fue como pudo conseguir una estancia al lado del doctor McGregor uno de los más eminentes estudiosos de la época.

—Disculpe joven, siento si le he interrumpido— Ester se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, prácticamente deshaciendo sus ropas de tantos tirones que le daba. Estaba nerviosa y si de por si se sentía inculta y sin ninguna gracia ese sentimiento se hacía más fuerte cuando estaba con José María que para ella era el hombre más culto y bueno que hubiera conocido— El caballo ya está ensillado y puede disponer de el en cuanto guste. También le prepare un itacate con unos tamalitos de elote por si tiene hambre.

El chico le sonrió poniéndose de pie dándole las gracias con un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo que todos los colores se le subieran al rostro a Ester que inmediatamente bajo la mirada y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento su amo se había retirado.

Salió de casa apresurando el paso hacia las caballerizas, amaba esa sensación de libertad cuando cabalgaba tanto que lamentaba no hacerlo más seguido. El peón le entrego las riendas del hermoso semental negro con una estrellita blanca en la frente y las patas delanteras del mismo color, sus crines había sido trenzados con mucho cuidado para darle un mejor aspecto.

—Yo también te extrañe— El caballo le acaricio con el hocico el rostro pidiéndole alguna golosina a su amo— Si sé que estas molesto pero no naciste para tirar de una calesa y te habrías aburrido de todas formas.

De entre sus ropas José extrajo una zanahoria y se la ofreció al caballo para hacer las paces con él, el animal dudo en tomarla aunque al final la comió gustosamente. Se montó en el animal y salió despedido.

Las magníficas cordilleras con sus invencibles moles de piedra rozaban el cielo en tonos lechosos, de todas ellas destacaba el gigantesco volcán Popocatépetl y el Ixtaccíhuatl que por la lejanía comienzan a surgir como dos enormes gigantes de ensueño con sus cumbres nevadas y tan diáfanas.

Con el pulso acelerado se detiene a mitad de un camino polvoriento, respira profundamente llenándose con el fresco aire de montaña. Ligeramente echa la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el pueblo, tan diferente y cerrado aquella libertad que le prometen las montañas.

Si sigue su recorrido llegara a Amecameca, una población sumamente antigua, que según dicen desde antes de la conquista ya era un centro de convivencia importante. Hace años que no lo visitaba, la última vez que fue cuando tenía apenas ocho años de edad y le recuerda como una villa alegre llena de mercaderes y canticos extraños que sus padres le obligaban a recitar también cuando entraron al convento de los frailes dominicos.

Podía seguir en línea recta y no tardaría en llegar ahí pero seguramente se perdería las fiestas y su padre le reprendería duramente. A veces no entendía si lo que su padre quería era brillar a través de él o intentaba impulsarlo. Sujeto con fuerza las riendas del caballo y le hizo volver cuando el sol brillaba en el cenit.

Ato las riendas del caballo en un duraznero a medio kilómetro de distancia de los sembradíos de la hacienda familiar, sentándose a la sombra del mismo abrió el itacate que Ester le había dado y teniendo mucho cuidado de no mancharse la ropa empezó a comer. El tedio del viaje desde la capital, aunque fuese en tren los asientos no eran muy cómodos, y con el estómago lleno pronto callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un par de horas más tarde abría lentamente los ojos al sentir como una pequeña mano le sujetaba del hombro, sonrió cuando logro enfocar el rostro delante de él, era Ester que le miraba preocupado, las mujeres se preocupaban siempre por cualquier cosa según su forma de ver.

—Señor no debería quedarse dormido podrían…— Ni siquiera la dejo terminar de hablar cuando ya la jalaba de la muñeca obligándola a que se sentara a su lado. José María apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de la chica y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Solo un ratito más Ester, estoy muy cansado y mañana tengo que partir de nuevo. Me gustaría quedarme aquí con todos ustedes— La muchacha no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones sabía que el otro estaba muy por sobre su nivel y aunque fuese amable José María se casaría con la mujer que sus padres designaran como la ideal.

—Pero señor no puede pensar así, tiene un mundo entero por descubrir. Muy pocos tienen el tiempo y el dinero suficiente para viajar al viejo continente y usted va a estudiar además una de las más nobles profesiones. Debería estar emocionado—La chica se sonrojo de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que el moreno ya no tenía los ojos cerrados y se había vuelto por completo hacia ella, sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de diversión y malicia.

—Por como hablas pareciera que a ti te gustaría salir a explorar— Levanto una de sus manos acariciándole la mejilla derecha soltando una risita cuando la chica se apartó asustada como un conejo frente al cazador y sin posibilidades de escape.—No te preocupes no te voy hacer nada.

—Yo nunca pensé que usted podría hacerme algo malo señor— Murmuro la chica en un tono apenas audible sin atreverse a levantar la vista— Siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde que no éramos más que unos escuincles.

—Aún recuerdo que a Carlos le gustaba jalarte de las trenzas cuando jugábamos. Era su forma de desquitarse, siempre fuiste la mejor jugando a las canicas y todos los chicos te envidiaban incluso yo cuando jugábamos—La chica ya ni sabía dónde meterse de tan avergonzada como se encontraba, jugar canicas no era lo que se llama un juego de niñas. Ella tenía sus muñecas pero nunca le llamaron la atención.

—No era tan difícil solo se necesitaba un buen ojo— alcanzo a decir hecha prácticamente un ovillo, cuando sintió que el otro se levantaba volvió la vista. José María le tendía la mano.

Ayudo a la chica a subirse al caballo y luego se montó el trotando hacia la casa, dejo que los peones de la cuadra se encargaran de consentir al animal, aunque sospechaba que el semental se había comido uno que otro durazno mientras él dormía y no tendría demasiada hambre.

A las 5 de la tarde la comida para el banquete se metió a los diferentes hornos y cazuelas, la comida fue servida en el gran salón. Su madre tiquismiquis como siempre había mandado hacer incluso unas pequeñas tarjetas con letras doradas, mismas que fueron puestas delante de la vajilla de plata de cada comensal a un lado de las copas de cristal austriaco que desprendían su singular brillo prismático cuando el haz de luz les tocaba sobre toda la mesa, para indicarle a cada comensal el lugar que deberían ocupar en aquella enorme mesa.

Los invitados fueron llegando lentamente y la fiesta comenzó formalmente a las 9 de la noche, todos los invitados vestidos elegantemente elogiaron la esquicitos de la comida y lo sublime de la bebida felicitando más de una vez a la anfitriona.

Después de la comida no falto en la sobremesa mientras las señoritas se retiraban a platicar sobre sus futuros planes, bodas o viajes los chicos se reunieron para felicitar a su compañero que se marchaba mientras que los adultos discutían sobre política y lo mucho que había avanzado la nación durante el gobierno del general Díaz.

—Dicen que las inglesas son muy quisquillosas y que no saben que es un hombre verdadero, seguramente te encuentras a muchas chicas interesantes por ahí José— El mencionado se sonrojo de golpe aunque pronto estaría en edad de buscarse una buena esposa que cumpliera con los criterios establecidos por su madre y contase con el adecuado linaje no iba a Inglaterra a buscar pareja sino a estudiar medicina.

—Carlos, José no va a buscar inglesitas simplonas. Para mujeres, y de las más bellas, solo México aquí las hembras se hacen rechulas de cara— Le reclamo Manuel, un joven de dieciocho años espalda ancha y brazos fuertes producto de todo el ejercicio que hacia lazando las cabezas de ganado. Manuel y Carlos eran los amigos más íntimos de José e hijos del caporal.

—Pero yo solo quiero ir a estudiar medicina, no puedo perder el tiempo con una chica sin importar de que nacionalidad sea. En Inglaterra ha habido grandes médicos cuyos descubrimientos son sumamente importantes como Edward Jenner— refiriéndose al inventor de la vacuna como tal, aunque otro centro importante para la medicina seria Italia Inglaterra presentaba un mejor panorama por sus relaciones con México en los últimos años y los grandes avances en todas las ciencias que se habían gestado en Gran Bretaña.

—José nadie te dice que no estudies pero no todo en esta vida son los estudios, seguramente tendrás tiempo para salir y conocer Londres. No se te olvide mandar uno que otro regalito a los que nos quedamos de este lado del charco.— La voz de barítono del señor de la casa termino con todas las charlas.

Vestido con un traje pulcramente planchado, traído desde parís de donde vienen todas las altas costuras, levanto la copa de vino que tenía en la mano. Su discurso fue un poco más largo de lo previsto.

—Y finalmente amigos y familiares estamos reunidos aquí para despedir a José María Hernández, va a comenzar su viaje por el viejo continente buscando la nobleza en una profesión que no solo requiere el sacrificio de un alma noble sino también entrega y fortaleza— Se volvió levantando unos centímetros más la copa. De todos los presentes seguramente el que estaba más avergonzado era sin duda su propio hijo que rogaba a dios porque se terminara pronto aquel discurso que ensalzaba de semejante manera su persona—Me gustaría que todos ustedes levanten sus copas para brindar por nuestro futuro doctor.

Un salud grupal junto con el tintineo del cristal al chocar las copas lleno la habitación, el ruido de esta solo se veía opacado por los vitoreo del populacho y los peones de la hacienda así como los jornaleros que tenía su propia fiesta en el enorme patio; Incluso hubo quien disparo unos cuantos tiros al aire en señal de júbilo.

Al terminar la fiesta José se retiró a su cuarto, abrió las ventanas y con una lámpara de aceite a la mano que le servía para iluminarse mejor abrió el diario que descansaba sobre sus rodillas, con mucho cuidado sumergió la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir, solo sería una pequeña introducción para el nuevo capítulo de su vida.

_14/Agosto/1908_

_No sé cómo debería sentirme, por un lado tengo miedo de encontrarme solo en Europa o de no tener los conocimientos ni la fortaleza necesaria para llegar a terminar mis estudios en una carrera de semejante nivel. Sé también que no debería ser pesimista, después de todo ya soy todo un hombre a mis dieciséis años debería haber aprendido a comportarme como tal ¿No?_

_Hoy mis padres me hicieron una despedida de gala y luces que en realidad lo único que logro fue hacerme sentir demasiado pequeño. Tengo miedo de defraudarlos y honestamente quisiera quedarme en capital pero siento que algo que esta fuera de mi me impulsa a seguir, descubriendo nuevos horizontes. Quizás es un anhelo irracional y demasiado juvenil pero si cierro los ojos lo único que puedo sentir es la brisa salada del mar que me mantiene atrapado entre sus redes noche y día._

_Ansió el mar y la aventura es como si se tratara de una segunda piel, sé que si le hablo de esta forma a mi padre y a mi madre se horrorizaran porque ambos son de épocas tormentosas lo mismo que el abuelo que ve con cierto alivio que general Díaz haya asumido la presidencia después de tantos golpes de estado. Pero mi alama tiene matices muy diferentes a los que uso nuestro señor para embellecer las suyas._

Cerró el diario y lo metió en la pequeña bolsa de viaje que podía llevar consigo sin que tuviese problemas o los del departamento de transportes le obligaran a mandar con el resto de sus maletas. En ella también se encontraban su demás documentación personal junto con una buena suma de monedas de oro por si tenía problemas.

A la mañana siguiente viajo desde el estado de México hasta New York cruzando los caminos polvorientos, las sierras imponentes con sus encumbradas cimas que parecían desafiar al tiempo con su perennidad. Incluso a los viajeros más experimentados se les encogía el corazón y no podían permanecer indiferentes a semejante bellezas naturales.

Ya fuese perdido entre los frondosos bosques, la inhóspita estepa o bien cuando el ferrocarril hacia cimbrar las vías desde una altura vertiginosa. Hicieron varias paradas y cambiaron de medio de trasporte en más de una ocasión antes de llegar a su destino.

El puerto de New York los recibió con su cacofonía habitual por donde uno mirase podía encontrar con rostros vacíos, en apariencia ocupados pero sin saber exactamente a donde ir. Aquella babel se balanceaba difícilmente amenazando a estallar en el momento menos pensado, al hombre siempre le han gustado los retos y levanta con desdén su puño ante las buenas costumbres creando un barrasco de colores, lenguas que se difaman las unas a las otras y manos habilidosas para tomar sin que el dueño se dé cuenta sus pertenencias.

Mientras José María y su tío buscaba entre la muchedumbre al señor Thompson, su contacto oficial con Inglaterra, no muy lejos de ahí el destino se prepara para cruzar y entretejer los hilos de vida de aquel joven aventurero en una historia que jamás lograría entender y cuya trascendencia sin duda solo sería palpable muchas generaciones después.

La taberna "Blue cat" no necesitaba tener mala reputación para alejar a los clientes habituales que bajaban del barco y esperaban tomarse un respiro antes de seguir su recorrido de la tierra prometida, tampoco era un lugar frecuentado por las hordas asiáticas que parecía multiplicarse como mangostas en época de siembra. Los chinos, en su mayoría ilegales, representaban la mano de obra barata para las grandes compañías ferroviarias de Estados Unidos.

Blue Cat incluso estaba situado en una de las mejores zonas pero increíblemente casi no tenía clientela. Al entrar uno podía sentirse claramente incomodo, un olorcito a formol y a muerte se desprendía desde las entrañas y de las tablas de madera apolilladas de las paredes, las sombras se hicieron con el local desde el primer momento en que fue abierto, más como una charada que con una verdadera puerta al infierno.

En una de los banquillos toscamente labrados en madera dura y vulgar, frente al espejo empañado de grasa, mugre y sudoraciones humorales se encontraba sentado un singular caballero que desentonaba como un cisne de blanco plumaje en un pantanal. Sus elegantes vestiduras y sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados parecían querer compartir la frescura y su vitalidad con aquella sórdida existencia.

Un enorme negro le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes perfectamente conservados y le tendió una carpeta de color marrón que el gentil caballero guardo en un maletín que llevaba consigo, incluso sin saber su nombre la elegancia de sus movimiento y aquel ligero acento le delataban inmediatamente como inglés.

—Es usted norteamericano ¿no es así señor Adams?— Pregunto educadamente el gentil hombre acomodándose el sombrero cuya sombra no pudo opacar sus chispeantes ojos verdes.

—Sí, mis abuelos eran esclavos provenientes de Cuba o África no lo recuerdo en realidad, pero yo nací en esta tierra como un supuesto hombre libre—El gigante negro chasqueo desaprobatoriamente la lengua lanzando un escupitajo al pequeño caldero de cobre que tenía a sus pies. El inglés ni se inmutó por aquel gesto tan vulgar aunque si lo encontró reprobatorio, por eso no le gustaba hablar con los americanos, tenían unas costumbres tan desagradables que sencillamente no las podía soportar—Pero espero que pronto pueda ser realmente libre convirtiéndome en un "hombre verdadero" ¿Sabe aún me faltan un par de pruebas?

Con una mezcla de condescendencia y reprobación el rubio asintió pensando para si mismo que la rama Norteamericana siempre había dado demasiados problemas, todo era mucho mejor en los viejos tiempos. En un gesto inconsciente acaricio con el pulgar la sortija que llevaba en la mano derecha, con un deleite casi enfermizo delineo los contornos del cuerpo de aquella sinuosa sapiente que entretejía su cuerpo en una complicado heptagrama.

—Lo entiendo a la perfección y dará el reporte adecuado a mis superiores para que tengan en consideración la ayuda que nos ha prestado tanto a la organización como a la mayoría de los hombres verdaderos— Ese tipo de hombres eran siempre carne de cañón. El inglés no pudo reprimir una sonrisa complaciente al ver como los ojos blancos de aquel negro se iluminaban ambiciosamente, claro que no le mentía pero tampoco le recomendaría para alcanzar semejante grado.

—Estoy sumamente agradecido con usted— Apresuradamente se puso a limpiar con el único trapo limpio, aparentemente en existencia en toda la taberna, un vaso todo empañado hasta dejarlo reluciente. Le sirvió del mejor ron que tenía pero su invitado apenas y toco el vaso— No se preocupe yo me encargare de "Limpiar" y hacer desaparecer cualquier evidencia. Además no creo que nadie extrañe a ese pobre viejo.

Escondido a medias entre las sombras descansaba un cadáver, apenas si se alcanzaba a distinguirle las piernas y los pies. Llevaba zapatos que en sus mejores tiempos debieron de ser finos pero en estos momentos solo podrían ser una piltrafa. Su nombre se había olvidado hacía ya muchos años ahora solo se le conocía como el viejo loco y excéntrico de la casa de la colina originario de Rhode Island, cuando llego a New York tampoco gozo de demasiada popularidad por la excentricidad de sus experimentos y por ser conocido como un afamado coleccionista de libros antiguos poseedor de algunos grimorios importantes.

—Es lo menos que podía esperar pero ¿En verdad tenía que matarlo? Hay que ser precavidos señor Adams, no se puede dejar llevar por los impulsos mundanos—Aparto delicadamente el vaso y se puso de pie pateando la suela del zapato del difunto con desdén. Igual que su padre le había enseñado a él y él a su vez a su hijo, solo debía de sentir aprensión por la muerte de un hombre verdadero los demás solo eran instrumentos necesarios pero nunca indispensables. —Con su permiso me retiro, mi barco no tarda en zapar y detesto llegar tarde.

Se despidieron con un ligero apretón de manos, cuando el rubio salió a la calle se limpió la mano con sarna temiendo que aquel ser tan repugnante pudiera haberle contagiado alguna enfermedad, si bien en la orden se jactaban de no discriminar rasgos tan superficiales como el color de piel o la religión si se desdeñaba a los cortos de pensamiento.

Ya en puerto el mexicano y su acompañante finalmente habían dado con el Thompson, un hombre ya mayor, demasiado viejo desde la perspectiva de José María como para realizar semejante viaje desde el viejo continente. Aquel viejillo con las mejillas sonrojadas, la piel tan blanca como el papel que hacia resaltar el color azulado de las venas en sus manos huesudas; lo único que parecía que aún mantenía algo de vida en aquel hombre eran sus ojos de un azul celeste que estaban pintados con vetas de curiosidad científica.

Media hora más tarde ya se encontraban a bordo del RMS Lusitania, aunque no quería parecer un pueblerino José debía admitir que tanto lujo lo deslumbraba y por lo visto, aunque eso no disminuía su vergüenza, no era el único. El señor Thompson rió divertido palmeándole la espalda con mayor fuerza de la que alguien esperaría para su edad y su constitución física.

El RMS Lusitania pertinacia a la naviera británica Cunard Line y había sido hecho para recordarles a los alemanas que en cuestiones de navegación y desempeño los británicos seguían a la alza, por lo que el barco podía llega a una sorprendente velocidad de 26 nudos y no solo servía para el trasporte de pasajeros sino que se le equipo para ser un barco de combate en caso de ser necesario.

Sin duda era un buque elegante estaba dotado de cuatro chimeneas, turbinas y cuatro hélices, suficientes botes salvavidas de acuerdo a la normativa de la época, detectores de incendio y demás por no hablar del acabado final del mismo buque.

El joven moreno dejo sus pertenencias en el camarote de primera clase que le habían asignado, otro gran lujo que creía innecesario. Las ansias por salir de aventura le hicieron salir nomas el buque zarpó de puerto, cruzo varios pasillos sin darse cuenta de por dónde iba hasta que chocó contra un joven mucho mayor que él que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

La atención del latino rápidamente se desvió de la molestia de aquel extranjero hacia sus enormes cejas que parecían aún más grandes al estar tan juntas, era como si un gusano peludo se hubiese posado en el rostro de aquel rubio. No pudo reprimir una sonrisita maliciosa, agito la cabeza recordando que ya no era un niño para andarse burlando de los defectos de las demás personas.

—Disculpe iba distraído y no me di cuenta de donde estaba— intento disculparse hablándole en inglés, si bien podría ser de cualquier nacionalidad el inglés se había vuelto un idioma bastante popular para las transacciones y los estudios. Por la cara de reprobación que había puesto el chico al escuchar su "horrible acento" estaba seguro que no era al menos norteamericano.

—Creme que ya me di cuenta que te cuesta mantener los ojos en el camino en vez de andar bobeando por pequeñeces. Como se nota que los latinos se sorprenden por niñerías— El joven rubio torció el gesto mirándole con superioridad lo cual molesto al moreno.

—No tienes que ser tan pedante y más si me estoy intentado disculpar contigo, actúas como si fueras el rey de roma— Se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y tendiéndole a regañadientes la mano al rubio pero este la aparto de un manotazo y se levantó por su cuenta propia.

—No necesito tu ayuda y para tu información si pertenezco a la nobleza— Se enderezo completamente sin dejar de mirarle despectivamente como quien mira una cucaracha y le recalque su inferioridad— Soy el futuro decimoquinto conde de Meldeburg.

—Lo siento tanto decimoquinto conde de Meldeburg— se mofo haciendo una reverencia demasiado llamativa ante el rubio de ojos verdes— Y su excelencia se dignara a decirme…

Una voz interrumpió el duelo de miradas que tenían los dos chico, un hombre de presencia avasalladora y mirada dura llamo al chico con una nota de claro reproche en su voz golpeando el bastón que llevaba contra el suelo para darle énfasis a su demanda.

—Arthur te dije que tenías que esperarme en el camarote y estudiar hasta que yo volviera, creo que estoy siendo muy permisivo contigo. Regresa al cuarto ahora mismo.

El chico se despidió del latino dejándolo con la palabra en la boca por la sonrisa tan cínica que le había dirigido Arthur antes de girar sobre sus talones y darle la espalda obedeciendo aquel sujeto que parecía algún familiar. José apretó los puños intentando controlarse para finalmente sonreír, aquel rubio le había agradado y esperaba tener otra oportunidad de verlo, el viaje era largo así que confiaba en tener tiempo de sobra para ello, seguramente sería muy divertido.

ouououo

Notas de autor

El RMS Lusitania es el barco de lujo en el que está inspirado posteriormente el Titanic y el Olympic, aunque claro contaba con un mejor sistema de seguridad.

El 7 de mayo de 1915, el RMS Lusitania fue torpedeado a las 14:00 horas por el submarino alemán U-20 frente al viejo faro de Old Kinsale frente a las costas irlandesas causando la muerte de más de 1198 pasajeros incluidos 100 niños. La muerte de 234 ciudadanos estadounidenses fue probablemente una de las causas por la que . entró en la primera guerra mundial dos años más tarde.


	2. Rumbo a Inglaterra

**Saludos a todos los que se pasan a leer este fic. Tarde un poco más en actualizar de lo que tenia en mente pero espero que les siga llamando la atencion y me sigan a lo largo de esta saga. Este fanfic esta promocionado por http: /hetarerpg .activosforos. com Tienen muchos personajes disponibles y les invitamos a entrar.**

**Capítulo 2: Rumbo a Inglaterra**

_Septiembre 1908, RMS Lusitania._

Encontrar a ese chico llamado Arthur le había parecido algo sumamente sencillo, que ingenuo había sido el barco era enorme para poder irlo buscando por los corredores o en alguna de las salas principales. Aparte está la cuestión de que no podía separarse demasiado de su tutor el señor Thompson ¿Cómo explicarle que se había obsesionado con un chico que apenas y había visto?

Suspiro cansado cuando cayó en la cuenta de que preguntar por un rubio inglés o por los ingleses en un barco que se dirigía a Gran Bretaña no resultaba muy eficaz. Abrió la puerta de su camarote y se dejó caer sobre la cama como si fuese un costal de papas, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso y enterró el rostro en la almohada.

Al mover la almohada su diario, una pequeña libreta cuyas pastas estaban recubiertas en piel curtida y tenía gravado su nombre, que tenía oculto debajo de la almohada quedó a la vista. Casi no había escrito nada desde que zarparan pero le gustaba sentirlo cerca, aquel había sido un regalo de sus padres y de cierta forma el sentirlo cerca le hacía sentir seguro como si ellos aun estuvieran a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasara cuando lo encuentre? Solamente estoy siendo vengativo ni siquiera tengo una verdadera razón para quererle ver— Al poco rato se quedó dormido y cuando su tutor volvió del almuerzo le sonrió con ternura tapándole con una frazada.

El anciano tomo el diario abriéndolo despreocupadamente en la última de las anotaciones, de hace tres días para ser exactos, leyéndola tranquilamente. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y le lanzo una mirada divertida animado por la ingenuidad de las anotaciones del joven mexicano pero dejo de sonreír en cuanto vio un nombre. Cerró el diario y lo dejo en su lugar como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Cada vez es más difícil encontrarles, supongo que es por esos estándares. La central jamás está conforme— se sentó a su lado acariciándole con una ternura maternal los cabellos acomodándolos detrás de su oreja para verle mejor. El anciano sonrió de nueva cuenta complacido por su elección— Esperamos mucho de ti. El doctor McGregor estará encantado de tenerte a su lado como su condiscípulo. — Minutos más tarde salió del cuarto dejándole dormir tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del barco, en uno de los cuartos más costosos y por lo tanto de mayor dificultad de acceso se encontraba el joven inglés que José tanto había estado buscando, desde que comenzó la travesía no había salido más que para comer del cuarto que compartía con su padre.

Stephen Kirkland, su padre, era uno de los más respetables miembros de la corte y muchas veces había fungido como consejero de la familia real. Tenía varias inversiones en el viejo continente y algunas en América principalmente en Brasil que parecían redituarle bastante bien, de hecho se corrían el rumor que demasiado bien. Su padre también fungía como su tutor personal y había pasado los últimos tres días dándole clases.

Sentado frente a un hermoso escritorio de pino grabado con elegantes diseños estaban sentados los dos, sobre el escritorio se encontraban diversos libros de múltiples materias pero destacaban más, por su número, los de ciencias naturales, aunque no faltaba el de matemáticas o química incluso uno de física que por su estado había sido leído innumerables veces. El rubio menor estaba absorto en las palabras que se desgranaban de los labios de su padre.

—Muy bien, veo que has terminado de leer los últimos libros que te deje. Creo que puedo pasar por alto tu pequeño desliz al desobedecer una orden—Stephen Kirkland cerró el libro que tenía sobre las manos, un grueso volumen sobre medicina moderna, y le dejo descansar sobre sus muslos. Los ojos verdes y fríos se posaron sobre su hijo, como siempre estaba por darle una lección le hablaba cara a cara, enfrentándolo.

—Siento no haber obedecido pero llevaba semanas encerrado y estudiando— El menor quería desviar la mirada, se notaba claramente el enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse firme en esos momentos. La pupila estaba más dilatada de lo normal y parecía danzar de forma irregular, cuando Arthur sentía que ya no podía soportar más el escrutinio de su padre se limitaba a enterrarse las uñas de las manos en las palmas. — Solo quería salir a estirar las piernas pero me topé con ese muchacho.

Para el decimocuarto conde de Meldeburg si había algo que no podía soportar era el hecho de que las personas, al hablar, no le mirarse directamente a los ojos. Desde muy joven había aprendido a aprovechar la belleza y el impacto de su mirada, sabía que muy pocos la podía soportar y terminaban delatando sus verdaderas emociones. En el caso de su hijo por cada ocasión que este desviara la mirada le hacía merecedor de un castigo realmente cruel, de igual forma le molestaba el hecho de que no pudiera autocontrolarse aunque claro está el castigo era menor por enterrarse las uñas en la palma de la mano

Con suavidad la mano del mayor se posa sobre las delicadas manos de Arthur apartándolas suavemente, indicándole tácitamente que se detuviera o el castigo seria aún mayor. El joven se detuvo inmediatamente, no necesitaba nada más para captar el mensaje.

En cuanto a aquel muchacho tenía la idea de que le había visto en algún lugar pero no podía precisar con certeza en donde lo había hecho y como aquello le molestaba simplemente término desechando todo lo referente aquel latino.

—Lo entiendo. Continuemos pues con la lección— Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en los labios del mayor de los británicos como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se tocaba su tema favorito— ¿Puedes decirme que es un veneno?

—Veneno es una sustancia de origen animal, vegetal o mineral que se introduce por distintos medios, en la comida, bebida o en la sangre por ejemplo para causar un daño al organismo al que se le ha suministrado. Cuando el veneno entra el cuerpo reacciona intentando eliminarlo ya que no debería estar ahí.

—Muy bien pero hay que tomar en cuenta lo que nos dice el máximo corolario de la toxicología "_dosis sola facit venenum_" ¿Qué quiere decir?— Recitando en latín el corolario de Paracelso

—Todo es veneno dependiendo de la dosis.— Contesto en automático el menor— Pero de acuerdo con Orfila y con la experiencia personal sabemos que hay que tomar en cuenta la ruta de administración. Un mismo agente toxico, en iguales cantidades, puede producir efectos muy diferentes por la cual sea suministrado.

—Excelente respuesta, me da gusto comprobar que si has estado leyendo y sobre todo entendiendo lo que lees— Sonrió con el claro orgullo paterno, su hijo sin duda llegaría muy lejos y podría figurar sin ningún problema en las listas principales— Un ejemplo claro de lo que acabas de decir es el caso del hexano si una persona inhala sus vapores en un lapso de uno a tres minutos pierde el conocimiento pero en cambio puede beber esa misma cantidad, unos cuantos mililitros o hasta más, sin que se observe ningún efecto negativo.

Stephen tomo uno de los grandes volúmenes de tapas rojas que se encontraban a su lado izquierdo, lo hojeo rápidamente y encontró el fragmento que necesitaba. Con anterioridad ya le había puesto etiquetas indicativas a los textos que le podrían ser útiles dentro de la clase. Le entrego el pesado volumen a su hijo que leyó lo que el otro le estaba señalando.

—Para que un veneno o toxina tenga el efecto esperado aparte de la dosificación adecuada se debe hacer llegar a los receptores específicos, entre más alejado este de estos más grande es la dosis a administrar para observar un resultado palpable. Un agente toxico debe por lo tanto atravesar barreras biológicas para llegar a su centro de acción.—Cerró el libro dejándolo sobre el escritorio y volviendo su atención hacia su padre.

Una gran ventaja que tenían los hombres verdaderos era el hecho de que sus conocimientos generales siempre estaban muy por encima de los que se difundían incluso en los grupos más selectos, pese a que en estos regularmente había uno o dos miembros de la organización por lo tanto ellos decidían como ir suministrando los nuevos conocimientos al vulgo.

Así pues le explico las diferencias entre la toxicocinética y toxicodinámica, la primera corresponde a la forma en la que la toxina interactúa con el organismo que va desde su absorción hasta la excreción así como la segunda maneja la relación entre la cantidad suministrada y la respuesta.

—Por lo tanto debes descartar las ideas novelescas en las que un potente veneno es administrado a la víctima con tan solo tocar, por ejemplo, fugazmente una copa. Son solo recursos novelescos que el populacho usa frecuentemente— Ese tipo de libros llenos de conspiraciones y muertes que difícilmente se podían llevar a cabo le entretenían enormemente. Aunque consideraba aquellos autores unos verdaderos bufones y peor al público que los leía emocionado, seguramente la mayoría de ellos jamás había ni siquiera visto un cadáver producto de una muerte violenta y por eso se creían todas esas patrañas. Claro está que confirmaba la primera lección que se aprendía para ser un hombre verdadero "El mundo está lleno de ovejas y necesitan un pastor"

—Lo entiendo pero me cuesta trabajo ver la utilidad de un veneno sobre una arma de fuego, puedes dispararle sencillamente al blanco y encubrir el asunto de acuerdo al momento—Si bien había leído todo el material indispensable se le figuraba demasiado trabajo cuando un solo disparo podría terminar con sus problemas.

—Es muy simple. En la antigüedad, por ejemplo, los reyes dirigían a sus ejércitos en las batallas y se tenía por cortesía no disparar contra la carpa del rey—Su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos chispearon sumamente entretenidos porque el cambio que había sufrido las batallas, no tanto en el área armamentista, sino más bien de estrategia y conveniencia había sido responsabilidad de la organización—Cuando estos comprendieron que era peligroso estar en el campo de batalla, se dice que se inventó el ajedrez por eso el rey solo se puede mover un cuadro. Se ve limitado por las demás piezas en vez de protegido.

—Honestamente sigo sin entender a lo que te refieres padre—Ladeo la cabeza intentando asimilar lo que su padre le había dicho pero resultaba demasiado confuso. Muchas se llegó a preguntar porque le gustaba tanto adornar de esa forma sus respuestas, Stephen tenia sin duda alma de poeta.

—Muy bien te lo explicare de otra forma. Si matas a quemarropa a una persona importante lo conviertes en un mártir y sus ideas perduran aún más con el paso de los años, a veces es bueno que se vuelvan mártires pero de forma controlada así puedes solo tomar las ideas que te apetezcan o te sean útiles—Se detuvo un instante sumiéndose momentáneamente en sus recuerdos de gloria para facilitar la explicación—Si tu victima muere en medio de una "guerra" o de enfermedad te ahorras todo eso y en casos muy especiales incluso se puede llegar a matar a una pequeña ciudad con un plaga si es necesario. Es una forma de darle anonimato al crimen.

—Lo entiendo, la vida de los humanos no importa solo importa la vida de los hombres verdaderos por lo que si llegas a matar a unos cuantos demás, con ese método, no importa ya que al final es mucho más eficaz—En pocas palabras nadie sospecha que un simple catarro sea un golpe de estado por decir algo.

—Sin duda vas progresando. Pronto podrás ser un mimbro activo de la división Europea y asistir a las misiones que engrandecen a nuestro grupo.

El rostro de Arthur de Arthur se ilumino con ilusión, aquello era lo más cercano a un cumplido que su padre le había podido dar, después de todo era hijo de su madre, la traidora y entendía que le hiciera pasar por tantas pruebas. La sangre sucia corría por sus venas.

—Cuando llegamos a Inglaterra pasare el informe y la solicitud. Además no podría haber hecho muchas cosas sin ti— Se levantó dando así por terminada la lección del día de hoy y permitiéndole a su hijo salir del cuarto.

Mientras Arthur recorría el buque buscando algo con que entretenerse Stephan repasaba los documentos que habían obtenido en Norteamérica. Como lo había sospechado desde un principio el pueblo norteamericano pese a todo necesitaba una inyección monetaria, eso les vendría excelentemente bien a sus planes. Junto al documento que recobro de aquel bar se encontraban otros de corte gubernamental que apoyaban esa idea.

Europa necesitaba un cambio urgente, los intereses del grupo lo pedían a gritos y no era como en otras épocas donde solo cambiaban a un rey, forzaban un matrimonio o acababan con una antigua dinastía. Esta vez no podían darse el lujo de hacer correr la sangre de forma tan simple como sucedió durante la revolución francesa, tenía que ser algo realmente grande.

Con cuidado fue dejando los planos y los horarios de los últimos 10 años de la marina estadounidense, no tenían grandes barcos sin dudad y aunque se supone que no debería pensar así se sentía sumamente orgulloso de que los buques ingleses fuese por mucho superiores compitiendo únicamente con los alemanes.

Suspiro cansado y guardo todos los documentos de nuevo en aquel portafolio de cuero mismo que metió en la caja fuerte de su cuarto. Dentro de un poco más de una semana llegarían por fin a puerto y la partida empezaría.

Días más tarde José María se había dado finalmente por vencido, por más que buscaba no encontraba al inglés así que para que seguir con una misión inútil y hasta un poco obsesiva, mientras recorría los salones del ala oeste escucho una suave melodía de piano. Intrigado siguió aguzando el oído para ver de dónde venía y quien tocaba.

La melodía era sumamente triste tanto que le hacía temblar, el joven moreno jamás se había tenido por un gran apreciador de la música pero si tenía una gran sensibilidad sobre esta. A llegan al salón de música de cuyas paredes revestidas de madera colgaban elegantes cuadros y suntuosos tapices. Apenas dio un paso y el eco se hizo presente sobre la superficie marmoleada del piso, había reconocido al pianista y ahora se lamentaba su imprudencia cuando las hermosas orbes verdes le encaraban.

—Como siempre siendo un inoportuno—El latino hizo un pequeño mohín, siempre tenía algo bueno que decir de los demás pero en este caso el único adjetivo que le podía dar aquel ser tan arrogante y molesto era odioso. Y se supone que había gastado su tiempo buscándole, que perdida te tiempo, giro sobre los talones dispuesto a irse— Tan rápido tiras la toalla, vaya perdedor. Ni siquiera te atreves a rebatirme lo que he dicho.

—No soy de los que se alegran al rebajarse al nivel de la realeza, su señoría. Además solo pasaba por aquí cuando escuche que alguien tocaba el piano bastante mal. —El inglés levanto una ceja genuinamente divertido, pese a lo que su padre le había dicho se sentía irremediablemente atraído a ese chico que cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en el salía a flote su lado más sarcástico e insultarlo comenzaba a tomar tintes deportivos.

—Basta, hacer tantos cumplidos es más propio de una dama o de uno político los caballeros son de pocas palabras— La sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tenía pintada en los labios se ensancho mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a frente. En las miradas de ambos se podía notar la llama del deseo por seguir peleando, los dos eran conscientes de su terquedad y que había algo en el otro que les provocaba—Al menos la señorita tendrá la delicadeza de decirme esta vez como se llama o ¿tengo que estarle llamando por el primer mote que se me venga a la mente?

—Mi nombre es muy corriente para sus labios su excelencia pero ya que insiste en blasfemar hágalo de la mejor forma— Le respondió sin apartar la mirada caoba de los ojos verdes, que sin darse cuenta se estaban volviendo sumamente adictivos—Me llamo José María.

-¿Joseph Mary? Lindo nombre sino tuviera que escuchar tu horrible acento bastaría con saber tu nombre para conocer de dónde vienes y quedarme con el Jesús en la boca— Torció aún más el gesto mofándose—Poco te falto para llamarte trinidad.

—Mis padres no son tan católicos como para llamarme así—Si quería jugar rudo él también podía y sabía como hacerlo— Aunque bueno poco puede saber alguien que proviene de una larga dinastía que crea su cultura a través de la invasión.

La cabeza de ambos se les estaba calentando, el deseo de llegar a los golpes se iba intensificando con cada palabra que salía de sus labios y cada gesto. Extrañamente para el inglés fue el latino quien se apartó con brusquedad sonriéndole como si se hubiera tragado de pronto su mal humor.

Lo cierto era que José realmente deseaba golpearlo pero la idea de armar un escándalo abordo y que dejase un mal precedente y peor aún que su tutor se llegara a enterar que el futuro medico se metía en semejantes problemas constituía un serio problema que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar, no iba a perder todo lo que deseaba por no saber controlar sus impulsos y mucho menos defraudar a sus padres.

El inglés se cruzó de brazos y bufo mirando hacia el lado contrario notoriamente molesto, si bien hay que decir que era del tipo de personas con un humor sumamente voluble también es cierto que se sabía controlar cuando era necesario e igual que su padre se consideraba todo un caballero.

—Lo que tocabas era muy triste— Poco o nada le importo el gesto de molestia que Arthur tenía en el rostro—Deberías probar con algo más alegre para mejorar tu carácter.

—Y quien te pregunto. Además ese tipo de música me gusta— aunque su padre encontrara reprobatorio y prefiriese que gastara su tiempo en algo mucho más productivo a Arthur le gustaba la música. — Y en cuanto a la letra, porque si tiene letra es una muestra de lo problemático que es amar.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Podrías tocar la pieza de nuevo?— Le sonrió con una amabilidad muy propia de él, José solía tener mala memoria cuando se trataba de permanecer molesto por demasiado tiempo— Y aunque no tengas voz de tenor incluye también la letra.

El rubio inglés frunció el ceño pero no le dio demasiada importancia, se giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar de vuelta hacia el piano, si bien aquel no era su instrumento favorito se desenvolvía bastante bien en él. Se acomodó la ropa tomando asiento en el taburete de pino tallado con delicados lirios, sus dedos danzaron velozmente sobre las teclas de marfil llenando la habitación por completo.

José le miraba con suma atención como si estuviera dentro de un trance, ni siquiera el bamboleo usual en el buque lograban distraerlo. La dulce voz de Arthur rompió como lo hace la ola en la playa con el reinado de las notas. Sin duda podía ser coronado como él rey, cuando el latino levanto el rostro buscando el del anglosajón se encontró con que aquel tenía los ojos cerrados y apenas y movía los labios. Todo aquello se le antojo demasiado íntimo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar aquellos labios carnosos moverse.

_**Se dijeron duras palabras, y en su lugar, se contaron mentiras  
>Yo nunca he querido hacerte llorar.<br>Pero el amor nos hace débiles y nos puede hacer fuertes,  
>antes de que pasase mucho tiempo<br>ya estaba totalmente enamorado de ti, empapado en tí.  
>Perdido en ti, cautivado por ti.<br>Asombrado por ti, aturdido por ti.  
>Nada puede salir mal,<br>nada puede salir mal.**_

Ese fue el inicio de una extraña amistad, al día siguiente los dos habían acordado en reunirse para comer y al parecer al señor Thompson no le importaba que el menor pasara la mayor parte del día fuera vagando por el buque, es más hasta lo alentaba.

—Si algún día viajas a México intenta que sea en noviembre, a principios, así veras el festival de día de muertos. Es algo digno de admirar— Igual que ocurría siempre, quien llevaba la batuta durante sus charlas era el mexicano mientras que el inglés se limitaba a escucharle atentamente y a veces se reía de las ingenuidades del menor o hacia uno que otro comentario— Mejor te invito a pasar una temporada en la hacienda.

— ¿Tan rápido piensa en volver a casa?— Sonrió de forma cínica ocultando a penas aquel gesto con un pequeño sorbo de su té. Sobre la mesa estaba una charola con pastas dulces y algunos chocolates confitados, traídos por el moreno que no le encontraba chiste a la hora del té del inglés, al menos con eso le daba un poco de sabor—Tanto miedo tienes de fracasar en Inglaterra, te creía con más carácter pero veo que me equivoque.

—No es por eso, los mexicanos siempre que conocemos nuevas amistades queremos que estas sean duraderas así que nada mejor que llevarlos a casa y organizarles una fiesta digna de su talla.

— A veces no te entiendo, hablas con demasiadas seguridades ¿Cómo sabes si quiera que bajando de este barco nos volveremos a ver?— En ese sentido José siempre le había sorprendido parecía que nunca se detenía a pensar en lo que sucedería en el mañana sino que se esforzaba por vivir el hoy siempre con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Chasqueo la lengua molesto al comparar a un viejo conocido español con aquel mexicano, si no se parecían en nada.

—Si él destino me hizo toparme dos veces contigo aun siendo una piedra en zapato seguramente es por algo. Además te encontré cuando no te buscaba eso se me hace significativo—Ladeo la cabeza, estaba hablando seriamente con él porque parecía entonces que se quería reír y lo peor en su cara.—No te rías no es una cursilería.

Y eso era lo único que necesitaba el rubio para estallar en sonoras carcajadas, su risa era tan pura y contagiosa que casi de inmediato el moreno comenzó a reír olvidándose de todo lo demás. Se sentía demasiado cómodo con Arthur como para pensar en algo más.

—Pero si te prometo algo nos volveremos a encontrar— De entre sus ropas extrajo un pequeño y amarillento papel doblado en cuatro pedazos y se lo dio a su compañero.

Arthur desdoblo cuidadosamente el papel ante la atenta mirada de su compañero, en el estaban escritos con letras victorianas sumamente adornadas y elegantes el nombre del Doc McGregor, la dirección donde este trabajaba y demás datos sobre donde poder encontrar latino. Frunció ligeramente el ceño rebuscando en sus recuerdos, estaba casi seguro de haber escuchado con anterioridad el nombre de ese doctor pero no sabía en dónde. Guardo el papel en la bolsa delantera de su saco para no perderlo.

—¿Estas consiente que quizás no nos veamos en un par de años? En cuanto atraquemos en puerto solo pasare unas semanas en Liverpool y después un mes en Londres antes de partir rumbo a escocia — Honestamente no podía negar que quería verlo de nueva cuenta y aquella sensación le producía cierto desasosiego. No quería aceptar que se estaba encariñando de un simple hombre, esa no era la forma como usualmente se comportaba— Pero intentare ir a verte en cuanto regrese del viaja a África.

Se alegraba que el menor no le preguntara cuales negocios pues habría que tenido que mentirle y eso era lo que menos quería. Con José las mentiras no salían con aquella fluidez que les daba veracidad sino que parecían estancársele en la garganta y de repente se encontraba contestándole con honestidad.

—No importa que tardes en llegar, con que llegues es suficiente. Además así puedo presumirte lo mucho que haya aprendido.

—Para presumirme tendrías que ser un excelente médico. En estos momentos el mundo necesita buenos especialistas, últimamente se han descubierto grandes adelantos científicos— Haciendo un pequeño ademan con la mano como si quisiera abarcarlo todo—Este siglo promete ser el verdadero siglo de las luces.

Días más tarde el buque finalmente llego a puerto sin mayores percances. Todos los pasajeros y sus cargas fueron desembarcados, los últimos en salir fueron un par de ataúdes que habían metido el día anterior a las bodegas del buque.

Ni el mexicano ni el inglés tuvieron ocasión de despedirse y la promesa quedo en el aire, pero ambos sabían que la cumplirían.

Para recogerlos y llevarlos a la posada junto con sus maletas el señor Thompson contrato una calesa tirada por un par de famélicos caballos. Se quedaron dos días más en el puerto, durmiendo en una misma habitación.

—Aun no me ha hablado del doctor McGregor, si tiene tiempo podría hablarme sobre él, no me gustaría que nada más de conocerlo cometiera alguna indiscreción para con él— Le cuestiono José acostado sobre el blando colchón de la cama, al menos podida dormir bien aunque desde que bajo del buque no había tenido una comida decente.

—Es una persona muy estricta tanto consigo mismo como con los demás, no tiene sentido del humor y detesta a las personas flojas— comenzó a enumerar con los dedos— Supongo que lo que más odia es a las personas que se derrotan así mismas incluso antes de comenzar. También es muy curioso y si hay algo que le llama la atención sigue la pista hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin duda alguna es el prototipo ideal de científico y estudioso pero dudo si realmente lo es como médico.

—Parece una persona bastante especial. Había escuchado que incluso estaba buscando nuevas vacunas y no solo eso sino que ha aplicado a comunidades en decadencia vacunas contra la viruela además de atenderlos.

—Si es verdad, tiene un programa activo para favorecer a las comunidades más desprotegidas aunque su área de trabajo es principalmente Europa si ha hecho excursiones a África.

Con semejante carta de presentación a la mañana siguiente se levantaron antes de salir el alba y se encaminaron rumbo a Londres. Lo primero que le llamo la atención al moreno cuando la ciudad se vislumbraba a la lejanía fue el gran reloj y el número creciente de coches que iban apareciendo conforme se adentraban en la ciudad.

Finalmente se detuviera una enorme casona de estilo victoriano donde un joven mozo les ayudo a llevar las maletas a la que sería la habitación de José mientras que el ama de llaves terminaba con él té y algunos dulces para la merienda. Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de roble le hicieron volver el rostro y sonreírle amablemente a la señora.

—El doctor le espera en la sala señorito. Ha sido usted el primero en llegar de los tres nuevos aprendices que estábamos esperando— ¿Tan pocos? Debía considerarse realmente afortunado en ese caso—Espero que la habitación haya sido de su agrado, con su permiso.

Y de la misma forma silenciosa en la que entro se marchó. José se cambió rápidamente de ropa no queriendo hacer esperar por más tiempo a su nuevo tutor y bajo en menos de media hora. El doctor estaba sentado frente a una pequeña mesita cuyo único objeto decorativo era una solitaria flor.

—Bienvenido soy el doctor Malcom McGregor—Saludo tendiéndole la mano aquel hombre pelirrojo de duras y sensuales facciones que sin duda era escoces.

ououo

Notas de autor:

*La canción es We Were Lovers de Jean-Jacques Burnel. Es muy linda

*Apartir de aqui saldran personajes historicos pero no quiere decir que todos ellos hayan sido influenciados por el grupo. Les pondre una nota para separar realidad de ficcion.


	3. Contrapuntos

Capítulo 3: Contra puntos.

La primera impresión que tuvo del doctor McGregor era de alguien totalmente volcado y entregado a su trabajo con un ligero aire burlesco que no ocultaba para nada ni su orgullo ni sus burlas si algo le incomodaba, como bien le habían dicho con anterioridad, no le importaba demostrar su total desagrado.

— Y bien caballero, el informe que me dieron de usted es bastante completo pero me gustaría escuchar ¿Cuáles son sus expectativas? No acepto a aquellos que piensan que han venido a vacacionar, además de los buscadores de fama. La medicina es una profesión muy noble que no persigue los logros personales ¿Lo entiende?—Con una delicadeza propia de un cirujano tomo la tasa de té de su oreja apenas y tocando la fría porcelana. Bebió un pequeño sorbo sin apartar aquellos escrutadores ojos del mexicano.

—Doctor si yo hubiese buscado algún sitio para vacacionar habría escogido algún otro que no me obligara a ejecutar un viaje tan arduo. Europa está muy lejos de América para permitirse esa clase de caprichos—Hizo una pausa dramática esperando ver en el rostro de su interlocutor algún gesto que le indicara si sus respuestas se habían encaminado desde un inicio a puerto seguro como deseaba—En cuanto a buscar la fama también hay medios mucho más seguros y eficaces. Mis expectativas son más humanas considero que la profesión no solo es noble sino también es indispensable conforme el ser humano se va desarrollando, no podemos pretender que tener, por ejemplo, diez peces en una pecera y darle los mismos cuidados que cuando teníamos solo cuatro.

—Me gustan sus respuestas, continuemos. Como sabe realizo varias expediciones al continente Africano, con tanto desgaste colonial los que más sufren son la población étnica y necesitan ser protegidos— Aquel acto de aparente nobleza tenía como todo sus contrapuntos como más tarde José María se dio cuenta. Para el gobierno las excentricidades y demás trabajos que el doctor Malcom realizaba eran tolerados por la protección que este le daba a la mano de obra— Por lo tanto tampoco puedo asegurarle su bienestar. África es un caldo de cultivo para las enfermedades más exóticas que se pueda imaginar el hombre.

—Sí, entiendo que los últimos años incluso hubo incremento en ese aspecto y como le he dicho antes mi interés es científico no vacacional. Sé que los primeros que se contagian en el caso de una epidemia son los mismos doctores que atienen a los pacientes.

El resto de la pequeña entrevista transcurrió mucho más tranquilo, la voz mucho más relajada y menos formal del pelirrojo le habían quitado un enorme peso de encima. Bromearon un poco sobre el clima y los ingleses reforzando la primera impresión que José había tenido del pelirrojo sobre sus orígenes escoceses.

Dos días más tarde llegaron los demás estudiantes, el primero era un portugués llamado Luciano de mirada serena tez morena y cabello oscuro que o bien tenía la mala suerte de llegar en los peores momentos o se trataba de un mediador nato que en las peores circunstancias arreglaba el problema. El último era un rumano que hablaba con monosílabos, rubio de tez blanca y penetrantes ojos azules, cada vez que se topaba con Mihai Eminescu no podía evitar sentirse sumamente incomodo; lo cual era muy común porque había atrapado al rumano en más de una ocasión vigilando sus movimientos como si desconfiara de él solo por no ser de la vieja Europa.

Como todas las mañanas desde que llegaran la amable ama de llaves subió para despertarlos haciendo sonar una pequeña campanita. Los aprendices y los médicos siempre tenían que despertarse antes de la 5 de la mañana, la pequeña clínica en la que se desempeñaban abría puntualmente a las 6 de la mañana y se encontraba a media hora de camino desde la casa del doctor McGregor.

Aunque se intentara ocultar aun había preferencias clasistas y los grandes señores que apreciaban o toleraban la conducta de aquel destacado médico no quería verse en el mismo lugar que el resto de la clase obrera por lo que el médico y su equipo tenían que realizar dos viajes durante el día, uno hacia aquella humilde estancia que a pesar de todo se encontraba bien surtida tanto de medicamentos como de material básico y otro hacia uno de los mejores suministrados hospitales en el centro de Londres. Invariablemente uno de ellos se tenía que quedar en la clínica del pueblo y a José María no le importaba quedarse.

La pequeña clínica estaba dividida en dos cuartos de apenas unos metros de largo por otros de ancho, demasiado pequeña para albergar más de dos camas para los enfermos más graves o en casos especiales a las parturientas cuyo parto había sido especialmente difíciles. En el segundo cuarto, mucho más pequeño, se encontraba la recepción entendida por una señora entrada en años que también era partera además de su modesto escritorio pequeñas sillas se alineaban a lo largo de la recepción.

—Veamos que tiene, descúbrase la pierna hasta el muslo— Le ordeno José al joven labriego, el pie totalmente hinchado y deforme ya le adelantaba que es lo que esperaba encontrar. Un fétido aroma inundo la habitación obligándole a abrir las ventanas, con mosquiteros azules para evitar que los insectos se colaran y provocaran más problemas, cuando la tela del pantalón rozo las heridas.

Un líquido viscoso y verde se escurría por la pierna izquierda de aquel infeliz dentro de aquella putridez nadaban gusanitos blancos sumamente delgados como finos hilos de seda, con unas pinzas de acero pulido tomo a uno de eso gusanitos que coloco sobre una placa de vidrio junto con algo de aquella secreción. Dándole la espalda aquel hombre se sentó frente al microscopio y con mucha calma fue ajustando los tornillos mientras miraba por el ocular, en el objetivo más alto, hasta lograr enfocar el cuerpo resbaladizo de aquel gusano. Una vez que lo enfoco cambio el objetivo hasta el más fino que le permitía ver a detalle el cuerpo del animal. Sonrió al ver que aún era un gusano inmaduro.

Desinfecto cuidadosamente la placa de vidrio dejándola en una solución especial que evitaba el crecimiento bacteriano en los últimos años se estaba poniendo de moda la teoría de que el paciente podría morir tanto por la enfermedad como por la cura debido a las antiacepticas.

Aquella teoría comenzó en 1840, en un hospital de Viena, Semmelweis dictamino que las manos contaminadas de los estudiantes de medicina durante las disecciones recientes eran los causantes de las muertes de tantas mujeres en cinta ya que transportaban las partículas fatales de un cuerpo muerto a otro sano. Más tarde con Luis Pasteur se le dio nombre a esas partículas llamándose entonces microorganismos y de ahí pasaron a las vacunas seguidas del descubriendo de aquellos pequeños asesinos microscópicos. Qué curioso todo lo que podían hacer aquellos pequeños microorganismos incluso una guerra científica entre Francia y Alemania que no se dejaban ganar cada nación con su gran peleador Pasteur para Francia y el minucioso Koch para Alemania.

—No le voy a mentir es muy probable que le tenga que cercenar la pierna pero hay una posibilidad de que se salve aunque sea muy baja y necesite usar bastón de todas formas el resto de sus días pero es su elección—Se lavó las manos con agua caliente en una pequeña jofaina de porcelana dándole tiempo al labriego para que decidiera.

—Doctor yo confió en usted pero debe de haber otro remedio ¿No? Yo soy un hombre que vive de la tierra, no soy un obrero y sé que ni aun ellos podrían permitirse semejante resultado no al menos que se dedicaran a un trabajo sedentario—El hombre levanto la vista buscando la mirada del galeno con ojos suplicantes, no podía arriesgarse a perder una de sus piernas o quedarse lisiado y más en estos tiempos ¿No se suponía que este era siglo de la modernidad? Donde habían quedado esos milagrosos avances.

—Lamento decirle que no tengo más alternativas, si bien la medicina y otras ramas están muy adelantas me temo que aún no podemos obrar milagros—Volvió a sentarse frente al hombre que ni siquiera se había molestarlo en cubrir su pútrida pierna ni parecía consiente que debajo de esta comenzaba a formarse en la palangana, que había puesto José previéndolo, un charco viscoso de color verdoso con algunos gusanos nadando o pegados a la pared de la palangana junto con unos pequeños trozos de piel o carne sanguinolenta que resaltaban inmediatamente por su color contra el fondo verde de la pus.

—Pero tiene que haber algo, lo que sea no me importa pero necesito mi pierna doctor— Se aferró a la bata del médico apresándola con sus manos fuertes y callosas. José le aparto con cuidado podía sentir como propio el dolor de aquel hombre y no le apetecía hacer el papel de verdugo aunque no tuviese más remedio—Se lo suplico.

—Señor me pide un milagro pero no soy Dios. Una infección como la suya no se hace de la noche a la mañana ¿Hace cuánto había notado que su pierna se hinchaba?— El labriego desvió la mirada dándole a entender que hacia bastante tiempo que sabía que estaba mal pero que por una u otro razón lo había dejado pasar pensando que se llegaría a curar sola—Se bien que el trabajo que tenemos aquí nos supera por mucho pero si hubiese venido un par de semanas antes el resultado habría sido completamente diferente.

El labriego bajo la mirada como un sentenciado a muerte que acepta todos sus crímenes pero no se siente con la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentar al verdugo. Pesadas gotas saladas se escurrieron por sus mejillas estrellándose contra la tela blanca de su camisa mientras que sus dedos retorcían con fuerza la tela intentando apaciguar tan si quiera el terrible dolor que lo invadía.

—No quiero que la corte. Haga lo que tenga que hacer no me importa el dolor pero no la corte le prometo que seguiré al pie de la letra sus indicaciones— José le miró atentamente asintiendo ante la petición del otro, podía sentir esa aprensión en su pecho al ver la cara doliente de aquel hombre, como le gustaría hacer algo más por él.

Se disculpó del labriego y se asomó por la puerta pidiéndole a la asistente que no anotara más pacientes en su lista. Dándole una rápida mirada a los que ya se encontraban sentados constato que ninguno de los presentes se encontraba en un estado grave. Algunos niños que necesitaban sus vacunas, una mujer en cinta, cuyo estado estaba por demás avanzado y daría a luz dentro de poco, que venía a su revisión mensual. Regreso a su consultorio y se disculpó con su paciente pidiéndole que se quitara los pantalones completamente y con mucho cuidado en lo que él aplicaba las vacunas correspondientes.

Diez minutos más tarde le sonreía amablemente a su última paciente una pequeña de encantadora sonrisa cabello rubio como el sol y unos intensos ojos verdes que le miraban retadoramente cuando se acercó para pincharle el brazo después de haber desinfectado la zona con una borla de algodón empapada en alcohol. Después de haberla vacunado la pequeña parpadeo insegura y de todos los pequeños fue la única que no lloro.

—Pensé que dolía mamá pero solo fue un piquetito—Fue entonces que dejo de mirar con suspicacia al doctor y le dio un pequeño ramo de flores que había recolectado esa misma mañana a las afueras de la clínica en lo que esperaban su turno—Son para usted, gracias por estar al pendiente de nosotros.

—No hay de que pequeña—Le revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos acompañando a la madre y a la hija hacia la entrada. Eran las últimas que quedaban en la pequeña estancia, se había disculpado con todos los demás pacientes prometiéndoles incluso que iría a verlos a sus respectivos hogares de ser necesario pero que en esos momentos tenía que hacer una intervención sumamente delicada—Ten mucho cuidado al volver a casa y cuida a tu madre— levanto la vista hacia la señora y le sonrió amablemente, aquella muchacha no tendría más de 25 años y esta era su primer hija pero está casada sino que se trataba de un puta—Tome estas son para usted, son antibióticos para el dolor que me comento.

—Muchas gracias doctor, de verdad no sé cómo podemos agradecérselo—Tomo la bolsa de papel y la estrecho contra su pecho sonriéndole con lozanía. En su juventud seguramente había sido una mujer sumamente atractiva pero el tipo de vida que llevaba y los excesos habían desmejorado considerablemente no solo su cuerpo sino también su espíritu. La mujer dejó caer sus mano con delicadeza muy cerca del sexo de José y antes de que si quiera lo tocara este volvió a negar.

La primera vez que se conoció la prostituta le había hecho una oferta muy similar después de que José le hubiese ayudado dándole un par de monedas para comprar algo de comer y había curado sus heridas con una ternura que inevitablemente le conmovió. Se había sentido tan joven, hermosa y querida en aquel momento que se sintió enamorada de aquel joven latino que siempre tenía una bonita sonrisa en el rostro para todos aquellos que la necesitaran. Sin embargo él siempre la rechazaba y cuando le pregunto si era porque no le gustaba él negó con suavidad y solo se limitó a decirle que le apreciaba mucho pero primero era su paciente y en segundo lugar no podía ser hombre de familia pues estaba dedicado a sus estudios sin embargo eso no hizo que la prostituta desistiera solo logro que se enamorara más de él.

Cuando las dos damas se retiraron suspiró cansado, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para comer pero su deber era con sus pacientes. Se limpió perfectamente e incluso se cambió de bata por si algo había caído en ella que causara una infección a futuro. Al entrar al consultorio le sonrió a la asistente que ya se había encargado de vaciar la palangana y limpiarla.

El labriego estaba recostado en una silla completa, con los pies en alto, de acero. Las muñecas del hombre se encontraban sujetas a la silla lo mismo que ambas piernas, claro que la herida con mucho cuidado de no lastimarle aún más. El hombre fue anestesiado levemente para aminorar sus molestias.

Empapo la pierna con yodo y comenzó a limpiarla dejando los gusanos y los pedazos gelatinosos que iba quitando con mucho cuidado en las palanganas que el asistente le ofrecía. La silla estaba dispuesta de tal forma en la que el labriego no viera como poco a poco iba quedando su pierna al descubierto parte del hueso y los tendones. Trabajosamente hizo un corte revisando que la carne que había quedado a la vista no estuviera infectada.

Algunos de los gusanos intentaban salirse de la cubeta en las que los habían echado para recolectar toda la materia orgánica que se quemaría al terminar la operación. Una hora más tarde con la bata toda manchada estaba a punto de terminar el procedimiento, el olor insoportable de la carne echada a perder y las ulceras enormes que al reventarlas dejaban salir aquel líquido blanquecino y pegajoso habían cedido su lugar al olor ferroso de la sangre recién derramada y a una vista rojiza.

Había podido salvar milagrosamente la pierna del hombre y conforme los días pasaban se dio cuenta de que incluso mejoraba mucho mejor de lo que había esperado y se podría ir a casa a seguir con su recuperación. Cada vez que iba a verlo el hombre le sonreía con aprecio aunque inmediatamente su rostro se contraía en una mueca de cansancio, aun no lograba recuperar todas sus fuerzas.

Habían pasado ya casi dos años desde que hubiera llegado a Inglaterra como un niño dispuesto a convertirse en todo un hombre. Poco a poco se había ido familiarizando con los días lluviosos y las caras compungidas de los ingleses, casi nunca leía los periódicos pero si visitaba cada vez que podía el teatro.

Aquella mañana de febrero de 1910 el portugués que se había vuelto una especie de hermano mayor para él le arrastro hacia uno de los tantos burdeles. La sexualidad y la libertad comenzaban hacer eco en la sociedad inglesa que dejaba de lado muchos de sus puritanismos tanto personales como hacia los demás.

—De verdad que no lo necesito, lo único que realmente desearía es poder dormir un poco Luciano, por si no te has dado cuenta mañana viajamos hacia África y necesitamos dormir no salir con una puta a beber—se acomodó su gabardina oscura y el sombrero a juego mirando con reprobación a su amigo. Giró sobre sus talones topándose con el pálido y espectral rostro del rumano—Mihai no te había escuchado.

—Me lo suponía siempre estás tan distraído que me sorprende que puedas ser tan buen cirujano, al menos eso me han dicho —Ese era el tipo de cumplidos que solía hacerle y aunque en un principio le asustaba ahora los tomaba como si no le hubiese escuchado del todo.— Luciano, el doctor McGregor te está buscando quiere encargarte no sé qué cosas.

El portugués dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración, Mihai siempre se comportaba tan parco y era estresante además el doctor le había arruinado la velada. No es que no le interesara convertirse en un buen médico pero de unos meses para la fecha había tenido sus reservas para con el doctor McGregor era demasiado bueno de acuerdo a sus acciones y de acuerdo a su mirar sencillamente perverso.

Se despidió de la pareja notando el alivio en el rostro del mexicano que con gusto se regresaba a casa, siguiendo el camino opuesto al de sus dos compañeros que se encaminaron hacia la clínica a paso lento. Un molesto silencio se había formado entre ambos y al parecer el único que se mostraba realmente incomodo era el portugués.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con el doctor ¿No, Mihai?— No se le ocurría nada más que preguntarle o decirle para al menos hacer la plática— Supongo que debes de saber al menos para que me llama sin duda debe ser importante.

—Lo sé—se limitó a responderle con esa sequedad que tanto le caracterizaba pero Luciano pudo entre ver en los ojos de su compañero un destello de vida muy similar al que tenía el escoces cuando se concentraba en su trabajo— Es algo sobre las dosis que hay que llevar.

— ¿Las dosis? ¿Cuáles dosis?— al ver que Mihai se negaba a contestarle se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se puso a entonar una vieja canción de sus tierras. Quince minutos más tarde ya había llegado con el doctor Malcom.

Aquel les hizo pasar y tomarse un té caliente con ron para entrar el calor alegando que la noche era demasiado fría y la temperatura bajaría aún más. Les pregunto si ya habían terminado de empacar sus cosas y como ambos asintieron dejo el asunto zanjado sin siquiera preguntar por su tercer discípulo sabiendo bien que de los tres era el primero en escuchar sus órdenes.

José y Mihai se parecía mucho lástima que el primero tuviera un corazón tan suave que le impidiera ver los placeres que la vida y sobre todo la ciencia le podrían dar si se rendía a su amor, Mihai en cambio compartía sus ideales y estaba más que al tanto de las actividades extracurriculares que realizaba. Esperaba que con el tiempo José también se entregara de la misma forma, sería una lástima eliminar a semejante prodigio en la medicina.

Una hora más tarde ambos chicos se encontraba frente a una casa que tenía un extraño grabado en el escudo de armas que adornaba la casa. Constaba de un campo estrellado sobre una extraña pradera con unas cuantas piedras y una serpiente enroscada sobre si misma dando la cara hacia el frente como si retara al que le mirase.

El rumano toco con toda tranquilidad la puerta, ya había ido a esa casa en otras ocasiones por lo que no le sorprendían los acabados góticos de la fachada ni que quien le abriese fuera una jovencita de tal delicadeza que parecía que se podría romper con el más ligero toque.

—Buenas noches les estábamos esperando, pasen por favor tenemos el pedido listo como se acordó esta mañana—La muchacha les dejo pasar conduciéndolos hasta una pequeña sala de estar, luego llamo a Mihai que le siguió a la otra habitación.

—Siempre es bueno verte Alice— La chica le sonrió con ternura. El chico rebusco entre sus ropas sacando un pequeño paquete de cartas que le entrego a la chica— Por favor entrega los informes correspondientes. Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, aquellos que fueron inoculados presentando el típico resfriado de invierno, después una tos aguda con presencia de sangrado y dolor de pecho antes de fallecer. Al realizar la autopsia no se revelaron rastro alguno de que no fuesen más que complicaciones. Se hará la prueba definitiva como acordó el doctor en la pequeña aldea africana de Cohama con 500 habitantes.

— ¿Tiempo de incubación? ¿La forma de contagio sigue siendo vía intravenosa? ¿Qué sucedió con los casos de infección respiratoria? ¿Variaron los síntomas?— Pregunto la hermosa rubia abriendo el sobre de cartas y sacando el resumen del informe general. Apenas y apartaba la vista del informe y solo escuchaba atentamente al rumano que en esos momentos parecía alguien completamente diferente.

—Dos semanas con tres días de seguridad— Eso quiere decir tres días más o tres días menos de acuerdo con el análisis, la chica constato sus respuestas mirando las gráficas gaussianas que te tenia entre las manos— Si y si se contagia de forma respiratoria se tiene que estar severamente expuesto, nuestra bacteria es más dócil de esta forma. La sintomatología es prácticamente la misma en cada uno de los cuadros clínicos. Se inocularon a 200 personas para cada uno de los casos.

—Excelente informe como siempre, dale mis felicitaciones al doctor Malcom su ayuda como siempre nos resulta indispensable— Alice guardo los informes en uno de los cajones del gran escritorio de caoba que dominaba por su tamaño e imponencia el despacho— ¿Gusta algo de beber antes de partir?

—Muchas gracias y algo de ron calentara mis huesos— La chica abrió la pequeña alacena de puertas de vidrio cortado y sirvió dos tragos dándole el primero a su invitado.

—Debería sentirse orgulloso joven Mihai los Assain estamos complacidos no solo con el trabajo del doctor sino con el suyo. El doctor Malcom tiene contactos dentro de la organización que llegan a puntos demasiado altos en especial en la rama Británica pero — Hizo una pausa y tomo un pequeño sorbo de ron con cierto deleite enfermizo y entrecruzo insinuantemente las piernas para deleite de su acompañante—haber acertado en traer a uno de los mejores hombres de la rama rumana me sorprende. Según tengo entendido después de su regreso de África se convertirá finalmente en un hombre verdadero ¿No es así?

—Está en lo correcto madame yo les debo mucho a la organización desde que no era más que un niño y que un genio como el doctor Malcom se haya fijado en mi modesto historial— Alice se tapó ligeramente la boca ocultando una risita modesta cuando el rumano hizo referencia no solo a sus habilidades medicas sino a sus capacidades como "ángel de la muerte"— Disculpe si le ha causado gracia mi modestia. Pero tiene razón en algo me volveré un hombre verdadero en cuanto vuelva y seré finalmente libre.

—La libertad solo se alcanza dejando salir tu yo verdadero, en este caso el de un talentoso asesino ¿Está de acuerdo con ello? ¿Disfruta quitando la vida?— Alice sabía que no podía prolongar demasiado su conversación motivada por su curiosidad pero ella era un hombre verdadero y tenía derecho a tomar para sí ciertos gustos.

—En eso me temo que se equivoca de nuevo mi dulce señorita. No disfruto matar, lo que en verdad disfruto es el triunfo de la ciencia todas las vidas que se sacrifican en su altar tienen un significado una utilidad si desea verlo de forma poética—De su bolsillo extrajo cuidadosamente el reloj de cuerda abrió la tapa con un ligero click y constato la hora. Se puso de pie y realizo una graciosa reverencia ante Alice— En otro momento podemos continuar con esta charla pero el doctor impuso toque de queda.

—Lo entiendo y lamento haber obstruido su misión. Solo le pido dos cosas más, la primera es una petición del alto mando se le pide que haga un informe sobre sus compañeros queremos ver si alguno de ellos es digno de entrar a los Assain y la segunda petición es más personal— La chica se ruborizo visiblemente al decir esto último— gustaría que m trajese fotografías interesantes de su expedición, en especial si puede de los pacientes terminales o que estén diseccionado ese tipo de fotos me apasionan.

—No tiene por qué sonrojarse madame y cumpliré ambas peticiones pero de entrada puedo decirle que el único que tendría el talento necesario no tiene el coraje ni el corazón lo suficientemente curtido para entrar en Assain— Chasqueo la lengua molesto al pensar en el odioso latino que aspiraba a ser santificado— El doctor Malcom espera que el viaje a África le haga madurar.

Después de despedirse amablemente de la chica los dos muchachos regresaron a la clínica cargando cuidadosamente las dos cajas de tamaño mediano donde supuestamente venían vacunas de refuerzo y algunas vitaminas que les serían muy útiles.

Mientras sus dos compañeros se encontraban en casa de Alice, José María a quien el sueño finalmente se le había escapado caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por las únicas calles totalmente iluminadas de la región la de los burdeles y los bares.

Fue al doblar una esquina cuando la vio, era la prostituta que decía que le amaba, andaba con un caminar bastante extraño no le había visto en tres meses aproximadamente pero supuso que había tomado demasiado. La muchacha como si le hubiese reconocido camino con paso vacilante hacia donde estaba él a los pocos metros le abrazo y el joven galeno pudo constatar que ardía en fiebre y su vestido de noche estaba manchado con sangre.

Tomo un coche y llevo a la prostituta hasta su hogar en un barrio pobre donde la pequeña se notaba que había pasado días sin comer. Amablemente le dio un par de monedas para que fuese a comprarse algo de comer en lo que atendía a su madre, la pequeña se le quedo mirando fijamente antes de salir corriendo José suponía que la pequeña Caroline había visto a demasiados hombres llevar a su madre de esa forma y seguramente algunos también le habían dado un par de monedas para que les dejara a solas.

—Alexandra, dime cómo te sientes— la temperatura corporal de la chica comenzaba a descender rápidamente después de un aseso de tos en las que expulso flemas sanguinolentas.

—Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi así he estado toda la semana pronto se me pasara y volveré a la normalidad— Y de hecho pareció mejorar después de algunos ataques más sin mucha importancia.

Durante uno especialmente fuerte José se arañó la palma con una de las salientes de la lámpara que iluminaba tenuemente el cuarto. Una pequeña gotita de saliva y sangre cayó sobre su palma pero entre el ajetreo ni siquiera lo noto, la mancha desapareció al frotar su mano contra la espalda de Alexandra.

A la mañana siguiente apenas y le dio tiempo de alcanzar a sus compañeros que lo esperaban a las afueras de la casa. En cuanto el muchacho llego tomaron un coche que los llevo directo al puerto de donde zarparían hacia la parte británica de Africa.


End file.
